I Love Him
by Once Upon a Femmeslash
Summary: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter re-write. Spoiler alert: Graham isn't dead. M for violence. Swan Queen is endgame, but I have a funny way of showing it.
1. Chapter 1

Emma's gaze was steely as her fist remained poised to strike. "Graham, take a walk."  
Graham gave Emma a long look, but he realized that this wasn't about him anymore and was very reluctant to get caught in the crossfire. He released Emma's arm and reentered the mausoleum, intent on resuming his search while his deputy had the mayor occupied.  
Regina's firey gaze remained trained on Emma, defiant despite her compromised position. Her voice was sickly sweet. "Ms. Swan, is that really any way to talk to your boss?"  
Emma took a step toward the mayor, jaw set. "Cut the crap. No one fucking punches me and gets away with it. Fists up."  
"Oh look at you, bristling to defend your honor but unwilling to fight an unready opponent. How noble."  
Emma, infuriated, went straight for the low blow. "Remember that first night when I brought Henry back?"  
Regina again felt the stab in the gut that Henry's actions had caused. She willed Emma not to say it, not to repeat those words.  
Emma smirked maliciously. "I found my real mom!" she quoted.  
As Emma leaned closer Regina could feel her breath sweep across her face, smell her bloody lip. She shivered as Emma's cheek came closer to hers, the blonde's lips nearly grazing her ear.  
"He doesn't love you." Emma whispered.  
Something broke in Regina. She felt her pulse surge, anger burning through her. She wished for magic with which to incinerate the insolent woman. She wished for magic with which to slowly, excruciatingly kill her before bringing her back and killing her again. She wished for magic with which to make her take it back, make her take it the fuck back.  
Regina roared as her hands clutched at the slick material of the red jacket before her, her teeth biting down on the ear in her face hard enough to draw blood as she pushed off from the wall to spin around and slam Emma's head into it as hard as she could.

* * *

Graham smiled, grinned even. He felt a surge of hope for the first time in so long. With a gleam in his eye he pointed his flashlight into the hollow area under the coffin. With only a hint of trepidation he began his descent.

* * *

Emma ignored the pain in her left ear. "Hit the sore spot, did I?"  
Regina didn't dignify the provocation with a response and silently aimed another right hook at Emma's head.  
With a sickening crunch hand met stone as Emma moved her head just in time to send Regina's fist into the wall of the mausoleum. Regina clutched her broken hand as Emma ducked out of her grasp and grabbed her in a headlock from behind.  
Emma yanked as hard as she could, pulling Regina off her feet and dragging her several feet. She paid no attention to the clawing at her arm, shaking the mayor around by her neck like a predator with its prey. She smirked as she caught a raspy plea.  
"You'll be good? I kinda fucking doubt that, if Henry's even a little bit right."  
She tossed Regina to the grass, where the brunette curled in on herself and gasped for air. Emma aimed a kick at her ribs.  
"I gave Henry up so he could have a better life, not so he could live with some psychopathic control freak. If I'd wanted that I'd have shipped him off to his fucking daddy."  
With her arms covering her head Regina was still vulnerable to Emma's second kick to her ribs.  
"He was supposed to have the parents I never had, not some bitch who uses and abuses him and her fucktoy and the rest of this motherfucking town!"

* * *

Graham met the foot of the stairs with a mixture of awe and repulsion as the beam of his flashlight lit row after row of gold boxes. He set his flashlight down on a stair and rushed to the boxes, clawing at them indiscriminately. None of them budged, and despair had begun to wash over him when a meter to his right he heard a click. With a mad grin he moved toward the open box.

* * *

Regina sucked in a large breath despite the pain in her chest as she launched herself at whatever part of Emma she could reach, the back of her brain cursing that her combat skill was almost exclusively magical.  
As she grabbed at Emma's left leg while the right one was poised to kick she screamed "I love him! I've given him everything he needs, I've cared for him for the past ten years! I am not a bad mother!"  
Emma hit the ground with a thump and immediately Regina was atop her, knees pinning her lower half as she repeatedly used open palms to push Emma's shoulders back into the bloody earth as she deputy struggled. "I am not a bad mother! What did I do wrong? What could he possibly want for? I am not a bad mother!"  
Emma stilled, momentarily lying prone in the dirt. "Some fucking affection wouldn't be uncalled for."  
Regina, forgetting her injury or perhaps disregarding it, brought her fist back in preparation for a punch. Emma used the shift in balance to flip them.

* * *

Finally, after so long, Graham held his heart in his hands. He watched in awe as is gently pulsed in his hands, glowing faintly. He gently caressed it, savoring the warmth, the vitality. He could feel it speeding up in his palm as he grew progressively more excited. This was it. He had it back. He would finally be whole again.

* * *

Regina supposed this was bound to happen. She was the villain after all, and the villain is always defeated in the end. She couldn't complain really; she'd had twenty-eight whole years of uninterrupted revenge thanks to the curse, and more importantly she had loved a son who had loved her back for a while. She did wish her vanquisher at least had a sword though, after all her power and might being killed bare-handed in a fight with a sheriff's deputy was a little pathetic. She heard her mother's voice in her head telling her that love is weakness but she couldn't bring herself to regret loving Henry as much as she did, even if it ended her. Her last thought before losing consciousness was that she hoped he'd be happy, even if it was with Emma Swan.  
Emma's gaze was full of anger and adrenaline as she looked down upon Regina without really seeing her. Her arms twitched, and her mouth contorted into a sort of satisfied grimace as she felt Regina cease to struggle beneath her.  
Emma didn't look up as she heard footsteps approaching.  
"Emma, Emma I found it! I found it, I'm going to be whole again!  
"Emma? Emma what...?  
"Emma! EMMA!"  
Emma turned her head as Graham grabbed her shoulder.  
"I think you've won, deputy."  
Emma turned back and for the first time really saw Regina, laying prone in the grass, petechial hemorrhaging in her unseeing eyes. Blood marred her face and matted her hair, stained her blouse, oozed from her mangled hand. Emma could clearly see the purple imprints of her fingers around the mayor's throat.  
Silently she stood and stalked out of the cemetery with a slight limp, Graham trailing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rather short update, but an update all the same. I would much appreciate feedback as to whether or not Graham is OOC.

* * *

"How do I put it back though? Maybe Doctor Whale... no, he doesn't remember. I really hope I don't need magic. Emma, are you even listening?"  
Graham was undeterred by the eye roll he received as the blonde knocked back her second shot.  
"Maybe if I swallow it..."  
"Your digestive and circulatory systems aren't connected like that, dumbass."  
"She speaks!" Graham set his heart on his desk for a moment and turned to Emma. "What's with you anyway? Trying to beat up your liver now?"  
"I could have killed her, Graham. I might have killed another person. I just sat there on top of her and squeezed the life out of her." Emma poured another shot and downed it. "Some kind of irony, huh? Committing murder and then running off to get drunk in the Sheriff's Office?"  
Graham declined the small glass Emma held out and instead took the bottle and placed it out of her reach. "You probably didn't kill her. Besides, even if you did, believe me when I say it would be no loss to society."  
"That's not the point! It doesn't matter if I killed Stalin or Gandhi, I still killed a human being. What would Henry say if he knew his Hope or Saviour or whatever went around taking lives?"  
"If it bothers you so much why don't you go check on her? She's probably at home licking her wounds. Try not to get in another fight."  
"Really taking that Sheriff's badge seriously, aren't you?"  
"I have somewhat more pressing matters!" Graham picked up his heart and waved it at Emma.  
"Okay, whatever, get that out of my face!" After a moment's hesitation Emma stood and grabbed her jacket. "I'm going. Don't eat your heart."  
"I'm not that stupid!" Graham called to her retreating form.

* * *

Emma stumbled as she made her way toward the cemetery. She knew it could take a while with her driving abilities hindered, so she had time to think.  
For the first time she fully realized that Graham had a heart. Graham had waved a human, or humanoid, heart in her face. What weirded her out even more was that it had seemed to pulse as if it was actually functioning. Intellectually she tried to chalk it up to Graham's grip or some sort of mechanics, but the part of her that had made her parents superheroes or firemen when she was a kid entertained the notion that maybe, just maybe, Henry was right.  
She shook her head, trying to physically clear away crazy thoughts. A sound made her stop cold as she neared the cemetery, but when a raccoon scampered across her path she continued.  
When she reached the cemetery a cocktail of emotions swirled within her as her eyes fell to empty, bloody spot where Regina had lay. The optimist in her assured her that the mayor had gotten up and went home alive, but when she noticed a trail of blood her pessimistic voice berated her for killing her son's mother and leaving her outside for wild animals to carry off.  
Emma followed the smudges and drops into the mausoleum. Her breath caught when she saw Regina's motionless form slumped against the coffin, but she exhaled when she noticed the bloody woman's quiet sobbing.  
Emma crept slowly closer through the shadows, trying to avoid startling Regina. She froze, however, when she heard words.  
"Daddy. Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry she had to punish me, I'm sorry you had to watch. Do you still love me?"  
Regina seemed to wait for a reply, and upon receiving none she became distraught. "Daddy? Please, I'll be good. Please, please don't leave me alone with her. Please Daddy, you don't have to go. I need you."  
Emma stepped forward as Regina;s sobs intensified into coughs that sprayed the marble with flecks of blood. Gently she placed a hand on Regina's shoulder.  
"Mother! I was just... Please mother, I didn't... I won't... Mother please, I'll be good!" Pleas came rushing out as Regina froze in Emma's grip.  
Emma felt another pang in a night full of guilt and tried to calm the mayor's hysterics. "Regina, it's okay. It's just me. I'm not your mom. Please, just calm down before you hurt yourself. Regina, shh, it's okay."  
Regina stilled suddenly and looked up at Emma with wide eyes full of love and trust that scared the blonde.  
"Daniel?"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm honestly not super motivated with this one. I seem to have forgotten where I was originally going with it, and though I have an idea of where to take it I'm just not that excited about it. If anyone's super invested in this I may continue it if I have time, or if anyone's interested in the idea and would like to write it they should by all means run with it. I do hate to just give up though, so this author's note may become irrelevant if I find a burst of inspiration.

* * *

"What? No... Who's Daniel? Mayor Mills it's me, Emma. Remember? You hate me?"  
Regina looked at Emma quizzically. "Hate? Hate is a strong word."  
"Not compared to some of the things I'm sure you've wanted to call me, but that'll come back to you. Right now we need to get you to the hospital."  
Regina glanced down to her mangled fist, then gazed up at Emma. "No, thank you," she said kindly. "My mother will fix it when she feels I've learned my lesson. I wouldn't want you to be in trouble for interfering."  
Emma placed a hand on Regina's cheek and searched her face for the contemptuous mayor she'd so often verbally sparred and was perplexed to find her absent from the much less-guarded expression. She noted confusion and fear in the expression and felt the stirrings of empathy as she gently cupped Regina's hand in both of her own.  
"Look, I don't know what the hell is up with you but you need to go to the hospital. I looks like you've been coughing up blood, and you obviously have some serious head trauma. If I have to carry you I will, but you're getting medical attention."  
Regina seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding in acquiescence. "If you insist. Though I believe assistance may be necessary."  
Emma helped Regina to her feet and placed a hand on her hip as the brunette draped an arm over her shoulders. They had barely hobbled out the mausoleum door, however, when Regina doubled over coughing blood.  
"Carrying it is, then."  
Regina clutched Emma's neck as the deputy hooked her arm around the brunette's knees and lifted her in a bridal carry.  
When Emma found her way to the mayor's car she gently lay Regina on the pavement and began to search her pockets for the keys. Regina was quiet as Emma extracted keys from her blazer pocket and turned on the car before gently loading her into the backseat. She reverently ran her fingers over the seat belt as Emma tried to strap her in securely but not too tightly.  
Only after Emma had slid into the front seat and put the vehicle in reverse did she hear Regina's voice.  
"Is this your carriage?"  
"No, it's yours. That's why I found the key in your pocket."  
"How strange. Where are the horses? Is it magic?"  
"Horses? Magic? It's mechanics, combustion. What, are you flashing back to the nineteenth century?"  
Regina didn't respond and simply watched the dashboard clock with curiosity.


	4. Chapter 4

Decided to continue the story, obviously. As always, constructive criticism is wonderful. Enjoy!

* * *

"My God, Emma, what happened?"  
Mary Margaret rushed over to where Emma was slumped in a plastic chair in the waiting room.  
"It's okay, I'm fine. Most of the blood isn't mine." Emma waved away her roommate's attentions.  
"One of those 'should've seen the other guy' moments?" Ruby grinned.  
Emma grimaced with guilt, then looked back up to Ruby quizzically.  
Before Emma could voice her question Ruby inferred it. "M&M and I were having a movie marathon when she got the call that you were at the hospital. She was so beside herself I figured I should probably drive her."  
Emma gave Mary an apologetic glance. "Sorry to worry you but really, I'm fine. It's... it's not me who's in trouble."  
"Emma, your black eyes and the bandage on your ear would..."  
Ruby interrupted Mary Margaret with a gesture. "Wait, Ems. Who is in trouble?"  
Emma jerked her head towards the hallway. "Follow me."

* * *

"May we speak with her now?" A nod from the nurse was all Emma needed before stepping into the room with her friends trailing behind her.  
"Oh Emma, you physically fought the _mayor_?" Mary Margaret's hand was over her mouth in surprise as she visibly blanched at the small figure in the hospital bed.  
Ruby's gaze grazed over the cast on her hand, the bruising on her neck, the bloodstained clothes on the nightstand. "And kicked her ass, apparently."  
Emma ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah," she said, remorse coloring her voice. "I... yeah."  
Mary Margaret started when Regina's eyes fluttered open. To the teacher's surprise a smile formed on swollen lips. "Emma? You're still here? Who are your friends?"  
Mary Margaret whispered "She doesn't recognize us?" to which Ruby added "And she called you _Emma_?"  
Emma ignored them and stepped nearer Regina, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's Ruby, in the red skirt. She's the waitress at the diner and a major flirt." Ruby was a little unsettled as Regina smiled at her pleasantly as if amused by the information. "And in the cardigan is Mary Margaret, my roommate. She's a teacher at the elementary school." Emma refrained from mentioning Henry. One thing at a time.  
Regina smiled warmly and extended her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."  
Ruby and Mary Margaret shook warily, watching Emma.  
However, Emma only had eyes for Regina. "You okay?"  
"I am well, thank you. I appreciate that you stayed and even brought visitors, that was very nice of you. Though I must admit I don't understand all of this." she gestured to her IV and monitor. "Is this more of your combustion magic?"  
Emma smiled tightly but kindly. "Not exactly combustion but kinda, I guess."  
Regina picked up a black controller and handed it to Emma. "The nurse gave this to me. She said it was a remote. I'm afraid I don't understand, what is it remote_ from_?"  
Emma's smile was one of amusement this time. "It's a remote control. It lets you control the television remotely, from across the room." She switched on the TV to reveal a preacher earnestly and silently gesticulating, then handed the remote back to Regina who began cautiously pushing buttons.  
"Emma, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mary Margaret's expression was terse, her arms folded in from of her as she gazed pointedly at Emma.  
"Hey Rubes, can you show Regina how to work the TV?"  
"Sure thing," Ruby smiled, plopping herself down in the chair near Regina. "Maybe if she catches on quickly I can show her how to work the bed controls too."  
Regina looked to Ruby, vaguely concerned. "Why would I require instruction to operate a bed?"

* * *

"Emma, what is going on here? That is not Mayor Mills. What happened?"  
"We kind of... fought. We both threw some punches."  
Mary Margaret's gaze was stern. "From the look of her neck you did more than punch."  
Emma looked deeply ashamed. "I ah... I got carried away."  
"That still doesn't explain this though." Mary Margaret gestured to the room where Regina was smiling as she made Timmy Turner's voice fluctuate in volume. "Not recognizing a television control I can almost see Mayor Mills doing. But I'm her son's teacher, why wouldn't she recognize me? And Ruby... The mayor used to take Henry to breakfast at Granny's before school once a moth or so, it doesn't make sense!"  
"I don't know, okay? She didn't recognize me at first either when I went back to check on her, she called me Daniel..."  
Something within Snow felt a twinge of recognition at the name, a hint of guilt, but she couldn't place why. She shrugged it off.  
"So wait, you beat her up, left, and then went back to take her to the hospital?"  
"Basically, yeah."  
"So if you two are both here, where's Henry?"  
"I called Graham to go keep an eye on him as soon as I got here."  
Mary Margaret let a bit of her exasperation at her roommate shine through. "Great strategy, the sheriff can't arrest you for assault if he's babysitting."  
Emma silently threw her hands up in the universal signal for _"Whoa, there._"  
Mary Margaret seemed to spot something over Emma's shoulder, causing the blonde to spin around.  
"Doctor Whale, hello. Maybe you could fill us in on what's happening here," Mary Margaret implored.  
"Ms. Blanchard, I'm sorry but I can't just give out medical information. Doctor-patient confidentiality. Unless you have a kinship you've been hiding." His attempt at a joke fell flat as Mary Margaret remained impassive.  
Deputy Swan stepped up. "Hey, her only next-of-kin is ten years old and she's obviously not her normal self. As sheriff's deputy and at a stretch some sort of kin through our son, I'm sure you can fill me in."  
Whale seemed to ponder this for a moment before flipping open his file. "Looks like... three broken ribs, two fractured, a punctured lung we've surgically repaired, right hand broken in several places, contusions on the torso, neck, and head. Moderate head trauma, possible concussion, nothing that would explain the amnesia and delusions. I'm thinking it may be some sort of shock or PTSD, but you'll have to have Doctor Hopper evaluate her on that." He closed the chart and looked directly to the pair of women. "Physically, as long as she's careful and doesn't put too much strain on her ribs she should be well in a few months. The hand will probably require physical therapy to regain full functionality once she's out of the cast. Mentally though, I don't know. Like I said with David Nolan, amnesia can be tricky. The delusions though, the magic she keeps talking about? I don't know."  
Mary Margaret could read the shame and regret on Emma's face as the blonde gazed over to where Regina was enthralled by PBS, Ruby trying to explain to her that the television was not a portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey," Emma smiled gently as she entered the hospital room with Mary Margaret peering over her shoulder. "Figured out the television?"

Regina tore her attention from the TV to meet Emma's gaze. "Did you know that there are temples in a realm called South America that were built by extraterrestrials from another planet? The television is fascinating."

Emma plucked the remote from Regina's hand and shut off the TV. "I think that's enough History Channel for now. How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," Regina smiled. "That kind nurse gave me some sort of opiate, and I can feel it beginning to take effect. It's… blissful. Wonderful, truly wonderful."

Emma smiled as she sat the remote on the bedside table. "Morphine tends to have that effect."

Regina turned her head slowly in Ruby's direction. "Thank you for the instruction on how to remote the television. You're… wonderful."

Ruby patted Regina's hand with a kind smile. "No problem." She slowly stood, walking over to Mary Margaret.

Emma tenderly smoothed an errant hair on Regina's forehead. "Listen, sweetie. I'm going to go talk to my friends, grab some clean clothes, and check in on Henry. Why don't you try to get some sleep? The nurse must be pretty sure you don't have a concussion if she gave you morphine, so you should be okay to nod off."

Emma wouldn't have believed it had she not seen it, but the normally recalcitrant Mayor's eyes misted as her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "You're leaving me?"

Emma forced her words past the lump in her throat that had formed upon hearing the plaintive, resigned, and so utterly small voice that posed the question. "No, honey. I promise I'll be here when you wake up. Get some rest and you won't even notice I'm gone."

Regina seemed placated by the soothing tone of the deputy's voice and nestled down into her bedding, her head drooping to the side.

Ruby and Mary Margaret quietly filed out to wait awkwardly in the hall as Emma turned out the light and took one last backward glance towards the small figure in the bed.

"Emma?"

Emma paused, not quite sure if she had heard the whisper or imagined it, but nevertheless answered "Yeah?"

"Who's Henry?" Regina inquired, her quiet voice showing no hint of recognition.

Emma let her head hang as she contemplated what to tell Regina so as not to overwhelm her, her guilt and shame mixing with the dread of telling Henry that his mother didn't remember him.

"Henry's my kid," she answered finally. "He's ten. He's a bit headstrong, but he has a fantastic imagination."

Emma could barely make out a faint smile on Regina's face as the monitor cast a bluish glow across the room.

"My father's name is Henry," Regina murmured before drifting into a drug-induced sleep.

* * *

"'Sweetie'? 'Honey'? Emma, what is going on?" Mary Margaret spoke in a harsh whisper as the trio strode through the hospital corridors.

"What?" Emma replied defensively.

"Emma, in case you've forgotten you _strongly dislike_ the mayor. Why do you have pet names for her all of a sudden?"

Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I do not have pet names for her. Pet names are stupid things like 'cutie-face' and 'charming-butt'. I'm just being nice. Besides, in case _you've _forgotten that isn't the mayor in there. I mean it is, physically, but… I don't know who she is mentally right now but that's _not_ the hardass bitchy mayor I _strongly dislike_." Emma sighed. "Whoever that is, she's scared and alone and needs help."

"Emma, did you see what you did to her? She needs _your_ help like she needs another set of handprints around her neck."

Emma stopped in the middle of the hall, grabbing her roommate's arm. "What do you suggest then, huh? Who else is going to help her, the sheriff? He's off the deep end, obsessed with some glowing, pulsing _thing_ he found in the mausoleum and convinced it's the heart Regina pulled from his chest. Her next of kin? He's _ten_. You saw her, she needs someone. She's willing to let me be that person, so I'm going to fix what I did and do what I can to fix her. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to wash Regina's blood out of my hair before picking up her son and getting back here before whoever that is in there wakes up screaming 'please, I'll be good' like she was when I found her coughing blood all over her father's tomb!"

Mary Margaret started to follow Emma as the blonde stormed off, but she was stopped by Ruby. "Let her go, blow off steam. Your emotions are running high because you thought she was in danger and her adrenaline is pumping because of this whole shitstorm. You both need to cool off."

Mary Margaret shook off Ruby's grasp but remained standing in the same place as she flashed back to something strange.

_The cool rush of wind in her face, the shifting muscles of the horse below her. Light falling light-greenish through the canopy of leaves. The murmur of her father's guards growing quieter as they became more distant, as she pushed farther ahead. The tree-line thinning as she neared an open field. A voice puncturing the quiet of the forest, distant and faint but noticeable. Pained, plaintive. "Please mother, I'll be good!" A surge of concern, quickly forgotten when a young guard caught up and began to chastise her for worrying her father by riding ahead alone. _

Mary Margaret shook her head to dispel the impossible memory.

"Let's just go to the diner. You guys have wine, right?"

* * *

"Okay, what's going on?" Henry tried yet again to pry information from Emma as he sat buckled in to the passenger seat of the Bug, staring at the bruising forming under both of her eyes. The determined focus with which Emma watched the road and the rattled look he hadn't seen on her before put him on edge. "It's one o'clock in the morning, where are we going? Why was Sheriff Graham at my house, am I in trouble? What did he have in that box? Where are you taking me so urgently that you wouldn't even let me change out of my pajamas?"

Emma had tuned out most of Henry's questions, but one caused a bubbling up of shame and guilt and worry.

"Where's my mom?"

Henry fell silent when Emma opened her mouth as if to speak, but gave an exasperated sigh when she closed it without speaking and began to chew her lower lip.

"Come on, I know something bad must have happened. Usually you try to tell me to ride in back because it's safer, but this time you didn't say anything when I sat up front and didn't even remind me to put my seat belt on. What's going on? Is Ms. Blanchard okay?"

Emma glanced over to Henry to double-check that he was indeed wearing his seat belt before answering. "Mary Margaret is fine. Annoyed, but fine."

Henry's eyes widened as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Emma, what's going on? You're scaring me. What happened to your face, and your knuckles? Why are we at the hospital?"

Emma sighed as she parked next to where she had left Regina's car when she decided to walk to the bug before going to the apartment to clean herself up. She avoided eye contact as she turned to Henry, dreading this conversation. Henry wasn't looking at her, however.

"That's my mom's car, isn't it? Emma, what's going on? Where is my mom?"

"She's okay. She's resting."

"At the _hospital_? Define 'okay'."

Emma fought a sardonic smile as she saw Regina reflected so clearly in her son.

"Listen, kid. Your mom and I kind of fought, physically. Things got a little out of hand and… Well basically she's better now, stable. The surgery to fix her ribs was quick, and they have her hand in a cast. She has some pretty nasty bruising on her neck, but the x-ray showed that it didn't fracture her hyoid or anything."

"Wait," Emma was confused and a little alarmed as she noted a spark of excitement mixed with disappointment in Henry's eyes. "So you fought the Evil Queen, but the curse didn't break?"

"Henry!" Emma allowed her exhaustion and frustration to seep into her voice. "Cut the crap, this is _not_ the time for Operation Cobra."

Henry slunk back into his seat shamefully. "So are we gonna go see her?"

"Yeah, in just a minute. But first there's something you need to know."

Henry grew anxious as Emma ran her hand through her hair nervously. "What is it? You said she was resting, do you mean she's in a coma or something? Emma, _define 'okay'_."

"No, she's not in a coma," Emma reassured. "No, she's… she's not herself."

"Not herself?" Henry parroted in confusion.

"Henry, she seems to be suffering some sort of amnesia or delusion or something. She didn't recognize me, or Mary Margaret or Ruby."

Emma suddenly pitied every foster parent she had ever subjected to her own set of puppy eyes. Henry's voice was small, though he tried to feign indifference. "Does she know who I am?"

Emma sighed, deciding to give it to him straight. "When I mentioned that I was going to check in on you she asked who you were. I told her that you were my son. I didn't mention that you were also hers."

Henry was quiet as he got out of the car and followed Emma into the hospital and towards the elevators. He sullenly pressed the button for the second floor when prompted by Emma, fixing his gaze on the little indicator of the current level.

"She said her father's name was Henry," Emma stated, trying to make conversation. She frowned when she saw his brow furrow. "Never knew you were named after your grandpa?"

Henry shook his head. "She never mentioned it. I guess it never occurred to me that she had parents."


End file.
